Mommy Problems
by Lila Toretto
Summary: Nick's mother isn't happy to learn about the relationship between Monroe and Nick so she goes to Monroe's house. She attacks him and Monroe holds back not wanting to hurt his lover's mother until Nick shows up and protects his blutbad love from his Grimm mother.


**Summary: **Nick's mother isn't happy to learn about the relationship between Monroe and Nick so she goes to Monroe's house. She attacks him and Monroe holds back not wanting to hurt his lover's mother until Nick shows up and protects his blutbad love from his Grimm mother.

* * *

**One-shot – Mommy Problems**

Kelly Burkhardt didn't understand what was going on with her son at all. A Grimm was supposed to hunt down and kill all the Wesen not become friends with them or take one as a lover. Well she wasn't going to stand for it any longer and she was going to fix the problem with the blutbad since her son couldn't seem to.

Monroe was in his kitchen getting ready to get ready for bed when Nick's mother broke in and proceeded to beat him. Monroe's instincts were screaming at him to kill but he held them back because this was his mate's mother and he couldn't take a chance of hurting her and Nick not forgiving him. He tries to fight back at least a little bit but she's a Grimm and an experienced on at that so she's beating him pretty badly. Just when Monroe thinks that there is no way out for him Nick comes running through and throws his mother away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nick said and Monroe could hear the Grimm in him coming out to play.

"Protecting you from this monster," Kelly said trying to get past him but Nick wasn't having it.

"You don't get to fake your death and then come back almost twenty years later to control me. I am nothing like you or the other Grimm's out there and if you don't get out of my sight in five seconds then I will kill you for what you did to my lover," Nick growled out and Monroe was surprised because this was the Grimm's mother after all.

Nick felt only hatred for his mother for what she'd done to Monroe and was relieved when she left. He turned to his blutbad and helped him sit up in a chair. Nick didn't say a word and Monroe let him be silent because he knew that his Grimm was feeling slightly guilty for what happened. The Grimm got a washcloth wet and cleaned the blood from the wounds his mother inflicted. It felt like hours passed when it was actually only minutes and Nick finished throwing the washcloth down on the table. Monroe was about to make some lame ass complaint but before he could he was pounced on by his Grimm. Monroe was pulled up and in that second the blutbad couldn't stop his instincts from taking over so he took control slowing down the Grimm and leading them up to his room. Clothes disappeared along the way and by the time they got to the bedroom there was nothing left. Nick felt his guilt for what his mother did double when he could see bruises already forming on Monroe's body. The blutbad saw this and pushed his Grimm down on the bed and covered his body with his own.

"Lube," Monroe whispered to Nick signaling that they would need it but Nick stopped him with a pleading look.

"No I want just you please," Nick emphasized when he saw that Monroe was about to deny him.

When Nick looked at Monroe with the big blue eyes the blutbad knew that he couldn't deny his lover anything. Sighing Monroe proceeded to distract Nick by kissing him and running his hands soothingly over the pale body. When Monroe entered him Nick gasped with a mixture of pleasure and pain and then wrapped his legs around the blutbad's waist. As his lover made love to him Nick ran his hands over the bruises and kissed the column of Monroe's neck. Many times over the course of their lovemaking Nick felt himself get close but Monroe would hold himself back somehow trying to make it last as long as possible. Finally after what seemed like an eternity neither one of them could hold back any longer. Monroe's face morphed but Nick didn't care he embraced it and the red eyes turned him on in all honesty. Nick came scratching his nails down Monroe's back and when the blutbad finally came he bit hard into Nick's neck tasting blood but surprisingly Monroe knotted which caused Nick to moan as he felt himself being stretched. To Nick though the stretch was amazing and symbolized that he was Monroe's. The blutbad carefully moved them to the side and then held the Grimm close, licking the wound he made clean causing Nick to sigh into Monroe's neck.

"I'm sorry about my mom," Nick said still feeling guilty over what happened.

"It's okay it wasn't your fault. You didn't even know that she was alive to begin with. Just next time a Grimm, related to you or not, comes into town please warn me," Monroe whispered laughing and Nick joined him.

"I love you," Nick said sleepily, "but I don't think I can stay awake."

"I love you too," Monroe whispered kissing his head, "sleep because in the next hour or so you're going to be woken up."

Nick fell asleep with a smile on his face for multiple reasons. Mostly because he loved the man holding him and because he was looking forward to being woken up by the blutbad.


End file.
